


let's make a house a home

by astral_kiss



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Home, my first time writing this iconic ship, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_kiss/pseuds/astral_kiss
Summary: Stella and Scully discuss the possibilities of making their house feel like a home.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. phone calls and dinner

**Author's Note:**

> hii, wow, this is our first stella/scully piece so please be kind if you leave feedback! i haven't written fanfiction in a while and i am slowly easing my way back into my writing frame of mind. Also, if you want me and fearless to continue this, then let us know in the comments :) 
> 
> shoutout to my best friend and my co-writer for this fic, fearlesskl on twitter for making the best fancams and exploring this fic idea with me. if you haven't seen them, then you're missing out😉
> 
> \- Cleo✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Stella discuss a topic which is difficult for both of them.

It had been a long day at the hospital and Scully was so ready to curl up in bed. She changed out of her scrubs and slipped on her comfy clothes for the drive home. She hadn’t had time to check her phone all day and she smiled when she saw a text from Stella. 

_Call me when you’re on your way home - S_

Life with Stella was different. It was always exciting and Scully had never been happier. London was a beautiful city and she was glad she got to share it with Stella. Things had been patchy at the start as Stella was struggling with her mental health but they got through it together. Both of them loved their jobs and dedicated a lot of time to their fields of expertise. As she walked to her car, she reflected on their last date, it was a simple night out to the theatre and Stella looked stunning in a cream dress. She climbed into her SUV and connected her phone to the system so she could Stella hands free. 

The dialing sound lasted a few seconds before Scully was met with Stella’s soft voice. 

“Dana? Are you on your way home?” 

Scully smiled and replied, “Yeah, I’m just pulling out of the parking lot at the hospital. How was work?” 

“Fucking boring.” Stella replied and Scully laughed as she pulled up at the red light. 

“That’s unusual. Please tell me there will be food ready for me when I get in.” Scully whined and Stella’s laugh filled the car. 

“Yes, it’s slow cooking. We’re having dinner together tonight.” Stella said quietly and Scully knew that there was something eating away at Stella but she would let Stella reveal it when she is ready. 

“I should be home in fifteen minutes.” Scully said before hanging up. She wanted to give Stella some space to think before she got home. 

\-----

Scully parked her SUV on the street outside their house and gathered her belongings before slipping out of the car. She was happy to be home but slightly anxious about what was eating away at Stella. Scully had mentioned there was a young girl at the hospital who had just lost her family and was looking for a place to stay for a while but Stella wasn’t too keen on the idea. 

“Stel, I’m home.” she said as she kicked the door shut. She dropped her bag on the floor and flung her coat on the rack in the hallway. Scully could hear Stella in the kitchen and she stood in the doorway to watch Stella. The table had been set out neatly and Dana felt her heart melt as Stella had always disliked romantic gestures but here she was, doing something romantic. 

“I can feel you watching me.” Stella said as she took the dish out of the oven. 

“Is it wrong for me to watch my beautiful girlfriend cook dinner?” Scully asked playfully as she wandered into the kitchen, stopping by the counter edge, being careful not to push into Stella’s personal space. Dana moved to sit at the table and watch Stella from there. 

Stella was quiet while they ate and Scully could tell that she was trapped in her own head. Scully felt anxious about the question she was about to ask but it needed to be done and she hoped that it didn’t end in a disagreement. They rarely argued but when they did, it could be explosive. 

“Stella, have you thought about what I asked you on Monday?” Scully asked quietly, her voice shaking. She puts her fork down and takes a large gulp of water, waiting for any sort of response from Stella. 

“Yes.” Stella simply replied. She was trying to compose herself. Never in her life had she considered ever looking after a child or having a child for that matter. It’s a big step, one she was ready to take but she was struggling to articulate that in words. She met Dana’s ocean eyes before speaking. 

“I have never seen myself as a mother or carer of any sorts and it is difficult for me to say what I am thinking so bare with me. I’ve always been independent and never sort out long-term relationships but with you, I...fuck… I want to do it all. I understand that she is what seventeen? Eighteen? But if she needs a home, then we can provide that for her. It will be an adjustment and I am willing to try.” Stella spoke softly and Scully felt tears form in her eyes. 

“So we’re doing this? We’re becoming parents? God, Stella, I’ve always wanted to be a mother. Her name is Belle, she is so sweet and definitely a fighter. She always asks how I am and she also asks if she could meet you. I’ve told her many things about you and I think she idolises how strong you are. Her parents were killed in a car accident and she was the only survivor, the driver of the other car was drunk. She’s seventeen and she’s just lost the only family she had. I spoke to a social worker, who deals with this sort of thing, and he is happy to do a home visit before we can officially bring Belle here.” Scully was talking so fast and Stella just smiled. 

“Dana, I want to meet her and I’m assuming the social worker will be present?” Stella said and Scully just nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll call him now and arrange a meeting. Stel, I know this is big for both of us and it is a lot to take in especially as the girl has just lost her family but she is worth risking it all for. Of course, we will have to go over everything including her house and stuff but we would need legal permission so we need to contact a lawyer or something.” Scully knew she was rambling but she couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“Love, your social worker friend will guide us through the steps. Go and call him while I clear the table.” Stella said soothingly and Scully instantly calmed. Scully pushed her chair back and headed into the hallway. Stella dumped their plates in the dishwasher and wiped down the table. She made herself busy until Dana had finished her phone call. Stella stood at the French doors looking into the garden and lost herself in her thoughts. It wasn’t until she felt a soft hand on the small of her back that she realised that she had zoned out. 

“Sorry, I was clearly lost in thought. What did he say?” she turned slightly so she could look at Dana. 

“I’ve arranged a meeting for Friday afternoon as we both have the day off. Nathan, the social worker, has said he can bring Belle here for a couple of hours, if you're up for that, if not, we can arrange somewhere else and she is healing well.” Scully removes her hand from Stella’s back and laces their fingers. 

“Here is fine. I cannot believe we’re becoming parents.” Stella whispered before pressing a kiss to Dana’s forehead. 

“We’re making our house a home.” Dana whispered back with a small smile and tears streaming down her face. Her life was just getting better and better.


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Belle meet for the first time.

The house had been cleaned even though it hadn’t been dirty. Stella was so nervous and she wanted everything to be perfect. It got to the point where Stella was pacing in the hallway while Dana sat on the sofa with her glass of water.

“Stel, stop pacing, you’re making me even more nervous.” Dana said as she sipped on her water. 

“I’m sorry.” She says before stopping. 

“It’s okay to be nervous but we don’t want you wearing a hole into the floor.” Scully replied softly. 

“Dana, a car has just pulled up outside.” Stella says as she looks out of the small window by the door. 

“I’ll go out and meet them, you relax.” Dana said before pressing a kiss to Stella’s cheek. Stella watches Dana go outside and meet Nathan who was helping Belle out of the car. 

“Dana!” Belle said enthusiastically as she managed to stand while leaning some weight on Nathan. 

“Oh, Belle, you’re doing so well.” Dana said, stepping forward and supporting Belle, letting Nathan go inside to meet Stella. 

“Is Stella inside?” Belle asks as Dana guides her up the steps into the house. 

“Yeah but Nathan needs to talk with her first so it’s just me and you for now. I’ll show you the study, you’ll love it.” Dana said as she closed the front door with her foot. Belle had moved away slightly and was standing by the bannister of the stairs. 

“Follow me, I’ll be one step ahead, okay? If you need support, just say.” Dana spoke softly and Belle just nodded. 

They made it to the study and Belle curled up in the window seat, watching the autumn leaves falling off the trees. Dana sat in the armchair, telling a story about how her and Stella first met. Belle laughed when Scully said she had chased Stella through the corridors of the hospital to get her number. 

“Wait, so you ran down 3 flights of stairs and along the corridors to catch up with her? Just to get her number and then not call for DAYS? Dana, what were you thinking?!” Belle said playfully and Scully blushed. 

“I was so worried that I’d get rejected.” Scully said sheepishly and Belle smiled. 

“But you didn’t need to be worried though.” Belle said with a small smile and Scully smiled back. 

“No I didn’t but this was the first time I had ever asked anyone for their number. I could tell from the way Stella held herself and the way men looked at her that she wasn’t one for long-term commitment but she is becoming a better person. She says I have brought out the better side in her and she is finally herself. It hasn’t been easy for the both of us but we’re working through it together. This is the happiest I’ve been for years.” Dana’s voice shook and she could feel the tears in her eyes. 

“Dana, that is the sweetest thing.” Belle made her way over to Dana and hugged her the best she could without pulling her stitches. 

“Belle, Dana, would you like to come through to the kitchen?” Nathan had been watching the whole scene unfold and he just knew that Belle would be a perfect fit for these two amazing women. 

Belle and Dana walked into the kitchen together while Nathan hovered in the doorway as he didn’t want to intrude. Stella was sipping from her mug of tea when she saw Belle enter the kitchen and Belle spoke first.

“Hi.” she said quietly, Dana squeezed her hand encouragingly. 

“Hi Belle. It’s nice to finally meet you. Dana has told me so much about you.” Stella stayed by the counter as she wasn’t sure what to do. Belle came closer and hugged Stella lightly. At first, Stella felt frozen but she relaxed and hugged her back. She was roughly the same height as Dana so she could rest her chin on Belle’s head. 

Stella had never been one for showing affection before she met Dana but now she can’t get enough of it. She loved hugging Dana from behind or placing a light kiss on her forehead at random times. Stella could feel Dana’s eyes on her and she smiled. This felt so right and that did terrify her but at the same time, she was happy. 

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other before Belle had to return to the hospital for another scan. Nathan had told the ladies that Belle should be discharged on Sunday and Belle had asked if they could pick her up. Originally, Nathan was against the idea as the paperwork wouldn’t be processed by then but she has nowhere else to go as she can’t be on her own so he agreed. 

Scully wanted pizza for dinner so they ordered in. When the pizza arrived, they headed to the study and sat by the fire which Stella had lit in the afternoon.

Scully was unusually quiet but Stella had a feeling that she was just processing everything that had transpired a few hours ago. Stella broke the silence after closing the lid of the pizza box. 

“Belle is such a lovely girl.” Stella watched Dana fidget in her chair and something hit her. Dana was in her own head and when that happens, it gets messy. 

“Dana. look at me.” Stella shifted in her chair so she was facing Dana who was still looking into the fire. 

“Stella, I’ve always wanted to be a mother and I cannot wait for her to move in. But what if anything goes wrong, I can’t face letting you or Belle down.” the tears were rolling down her face and she couldn’t stop them. 

“Oh, love, you won’t let us down. You’re going to be a brilliant mother. You love her so much already and she loves you.” Stella knelt next to Dana and wiped the tears 

“She loves both of us.” Dana replied and cupped Stella’s cheeks with her delicate hands. 

“We can get through this together, like we have been doing. We’re a family now.” Stella whispered and Dana gave her a watery smile. 

“Family, a word that is so unfamiliar yet familiar to me.” Dana says and Stella smiled slightly. 

“Fuck we’re both emotional messes today.” Stella replies as Dana wipes away Stella’s tears. 

“Shall we go to bed early tonight?” Stella says after a few seconds of silence. 

“Actually, I’d like a bath. Could you run me a bath? I’ll clean up down here.” Dana asks and Stella nods before standing up. 

Stella disappears upstairs and Dana sighed as she tossed the box into the kitchen bin. She looked out the French doors and watched the leaves fall like Belle had done a few hours ago in the study. She’s happy and she is trying not to ignore the doubts that are creeping in. She closed the bin lid and headed upstairs.  The bath was ready when she reached the top of the stairs and she gestured for Stella to join her, usually Stella declines but tonight it felt right sharing a bath together. They relaxed into each other, letting their worries dissipate and enjoy each other's company. 


	3. the move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Dana help Belle move out of her old home to her new home. Dana and Stella tell Belle a story of how their first date went.

Nathan, Dana, Stella and a couple of Nathan’s co-workers were helping Belle go through her parents house to pack anything she wanted to take to Stella’s house. Belle’s inheritance was due to be transferred to her bank account and Nathan had already arranged for an estate agent to survey the place before putting it on the market. Due to the special circumstances, Nathan and his co-workers were sorting out everything to do with the house. 

Belle, her mother and her father had only lived in that house a year. Belle’s father, Jeremy, had received a promotion and they had to relocate to London. Belle’s mother, Andrea, was not happy at first about the move but eventually, she grew to love the house and the company she transferred too. Belle had left school at 16, forgoing college and started writing short pieces like monologues and she had recently been taken on by a publisher. Everything from her room was being moved to Stella and Dana’s for her room there. She had picked out a few personal items of mothers and fathers to take with her but the rest was being donated. The furniture in the house was mostly new so it would remain for the next tenants. Nathan and his co-workers left Belle, Stella and Scully alone before Belle said her final goodbye to the house.

Stella and Scully were in the kitchen watching Belle sit on the swing attached to the large tree in the garden. Belle was facing away from them but she knew they were looking at her through the glass sliding door. It was cold outside but Belle found some comfort in that as it was her father’s favourite time of the year. The leaves were golden brown and gently falling as the wind blew lightly. At the bottom of the garden, there was a little cabin which had recently been built for Belle as her own little office. It would’ve had wifi, a desk perfect for her laptop plus other writing essentials, and a cozy area for her to relax peacefully. The cabin hadn’t been fitted to the ground and she was tempted to ask if it could be taken apart and then transported to Stella’s to be rebuilt there. She hears the leaves crunch behind her and remains still until Stella sits down next to her. 

“That cabin is beautiful.” Stella says as she adjusts her sitting position. 

“It is and it was mine. Dad had it built for it to be my study where I can write in peace. We picked out a desk and other furniture for it but we never got the chance to buy them. The cabin hasn’t even been secured to the ground yet.” Belle replied quietly, fiddling with the sleeve of her grey jumper and staring down at the leaves on the grass. 

“You don’t want to leave it here, do you?” Stella asked as she shuffled closer and placed her hand over Belle’s. 

“No I don’t but it would be so expensive to move it and then get it rebuilt at your… our house.” Belle’s voice cracked when she said ‘our’ and Stella felt her heart melt. Belle interlaced their fingers and turned her head so she was facing Stella. 

“If you want it, we can arrange everything to bring it home.” Stella replied as she ran her thumb over Belle’s slightly dry skin. 

Belle didn’t respond as she broke down in tears. Stella let go of her hand and pulled her into her side, hugging her. Stella felt a kiss being pressed to the top of her head and Dana whispered into her hair, “I’m so proud of you.” Stella smiled and pressed a kiss to Belle’s head. 

Belle and Dana were sitting in the car, waiting for Stella to get off the phone with the company that built the cabin. She was clearly in deep conversation with whoever was on the other end of the call. She flung her free hand up in the air and the catalogue went flying across the path. Belle laughed and Dana watched in amusement. Stella picked the catalogue up once the phone call had ended. She slammed the door as she got into the car. 

“Everything okay, love?” Dana asked as she started the engine. Belle smirked as Stella threw the catalogue onto the backseat. 

“No, the twat I just spoke to was so rude. But I did manage to arrange for the cabin to be pulled apart and transported to our house in two weeks time.” Stella said, the anger in her voice slowly seeping away. 

“Thank you for everything.” Belle said softly before the rest of the journey home was quiet. The removal van for the rest of Belle’s things arrived about 5 minutes after they did. Belle went into the study while both Stella and Scully told the movers where the furniture was to be placed in Belle’s room. Scully had insisted that she wanted the room layout to be a surprise for Belle. The previous night, Belle had slept on the sofa bed which was tucked away in the corner of the study. 

In the study, Belle was exploring the bookshelves and she picked out a very worn copy of Breakfast at Tiffany's out. She curled up on the window seat and started reading. She must have fallen asleep while reading as when she woke up, the book was on the floor and she was in a different position. The house was quieter than before and she took that as a sign that the movers had finished. She ventured to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up, “Stella, Dana, are you nearly finished?.” She tapped her long nails on the bannister as she waited for a reply. 

“We’re done.” Dana shouted back and Belle climbed the stairs. She wanted to run but her side was still sore from having the stitches removed. Belle could hear Dana and Stella muttering to each other as she entered the room. 

“Oh my god.” Belle said as she took in the room. It was white with her bed in the middle of the longest wall. Her bed faced the windows which looked out in the garden. She had a walk-in closet where all her clothes, shoes and accessories were neatly organised. Not all of the clothes and stuff had been unpacked but it gave her something to do later. There was a small desk in the corner which held her laptop and her other writing accessories which made it easier to bring them from to the house to her cabin (when it arrived) and back. There was a vanity with all her makeup arranged neatly in the stands with her brushes in their stand. 

“There’s one more thing we want to show you.” Stella said and she gestured towards a closed door to the right of the bed. Belle walked over and turned the door handle. It was an ensuite bathroom with the bath as the centerpiece of the room. 

“That bath is beautiful.” Belle whispered as Stella led her into the room. 

“I never use this bathroom. Dana never touched it either as we use the biggest one next to our room. Before me and Dana got together, I planned on moving into a smaller house so I had that bathroom renovated but in the end, Dana loved this house so I didn’t sell.” Stella and Dana smiled at each other as Belle ran her fingers over the edge of the bath. 

“Our first date did not go as planned, I was late to the restaurant, the atmosphere there was very uncomfortable which wasn’t Stella’s fault and the food wasn’t as good as it used to be. We left before we could eat our main course and we ended up bringing burgers and chips back here. Stella was very hesitant to let me into her space but once we started eating and talking, she became more comfortable.” Dana said and Belle smiled, watching the way they looked at each other. They were so in love with each other and that made Belle happy.

“Can we have burgers and chips for dinner?” Belle asked and Stella nodded before saying, “I’ve been craving a burger all day.” Both Belle and Scully laugh while Stella looks at them with a pout. 

“I wonder if that burger place is still there. It’s been over a year since we last bought dinner from there.” Dana said and Stella laughed. “Stel, what’s funny?” 

“That place is still there. We drove past it on the way home. They deliver now. I can order it on my phone. That also reminds me that we need to get Belle a phone.” Stella said before leaving the room. Belle flopped down on the bed and Dana hovered in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“Dana, do I have to call you mum?” Belle asked sheepishly. 

“Bell, you don’t have too. I won’t force you to call me mum. I’m not sure how Stella would react to you calling her mum. We can have a discussion about it if you want. Me and Stella just want you to be comfortable and safe.” Dana perched herself on the edge of the bed, Belle’s head came to rest on her thighs and she carded her fingers through Belle’s brown locks. 

“I’d like to call you mum just not now. Maybe in the future. Can you talk to Stella about it?” Belle said with her eyes closed as Dana’s touch was soothing. 

“Of course love. I’ll discuss it with her after dinner. Are you going to do some writing before you head to bed?” Dana asked and Belle hummed in response. 

  
  


The doorbell rang and Belle jumped. Dana chuckled and they headed downstairs together. They sat in front of the tv, watching Shrek, well Dana and Belle were watching it, Stella was watching them with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Belle go shopping together while Dana gets called into work.

Belle was the first to wake up and she decided to surprise Stella and Dana with breakfast in bed. She put on her slippers and robe before quietly sneaking downstairs. She gently closed the kitchen door and began brewing coffee. 

She was only capable of cooking a basic breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast with a little fruit salad on the side. She didn’t know where a lot of the kitchen utensils were but she was proud of her effort. She had missed cooking and enjoyed being in the kitchen again. She had stumbled upon two little breakfast trays when she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. As she carried the trays upstairs, she could hear talking and she knocked on their closed bedroom door quietly. 

“Come in.” Belle heard Stella said and she opened the door slowly. 

“I, uh, made breakfast for you two as a thank you. It’s not much…” Belle’s voice trailed off as she placed the trays on the bed between the ladies. She perched on the ottoman at the end of the bed. 

“Thank you.” Dana said with a smile and Belle smiled before looking back down at her feet. 

“There was something that I wanted to discuss with you Stella but I didn’t get the chance to mention it last night.” Dana spoke after taking a bite of her eggs. Stella nodded, a gesture for her to continue. Belle shifted on the ottoman and focused on Dana. 

“Me and Belle had a little conversation before dinner about calling me or you ‘mum.’ I said to Belle that she doesn’t have to call either of us ‘mum’ if she isn’t comfortable, which I know you agree with. But, the other thing was, we weren’t sure how you would react, Stell. I, well we, understand that this is a big step for you and we just want to know your thoughts.” Dana said and Stella put down her fork. 

“I agree that she shouldn’t call either of us ‘mum’ until she is ready. However, I am not ready to be called mum. It’s nothing against you Belle. It’s just me and taking time to adjust. Again, it is entirely up to you if you want to call Dana mum.” Stella watched Belle nod before returning to her food. 

“No, I totally understand that it’s a big adjustment for both of you. It’s a big adjustment for me too. I cannot thank you enough for taking me in and looking after me. I’ve only been here one full day and you feel like family already. I’m going to leave you two to talk and finish your breakfast. I’ll be downstairs.” Belle said before rising from her seat. 

Once they were sure that Belle was out of earshot, Stella sighed and Dana looked at her questioningly. 

“Fuck, I managed that terribly.” Stella whispered after swallowing her bite of toast. 

“Stell, you didn’t. She understands what you mean. Don’t beat yourself-” Dana was cut off by her phone ringing. She snatched it from the nightstand and answered it. The call lasted a few seconds and Dana sighed as she dropped the phone on the bed. 

“I’ve been called in as two of the nurses have called in sick.” Dana muttered, clearly annoyed. 

“You go get ready and I’ll take these downstairs.” Stella said softly as she picked up Dana’s breakfast tray. Scully pressed a kiss to Stella’s forehead and slipped out of bed. 

While Dana was showering and getting ready for work, Stella and Belle were washing the dirty dishes. Stella had told Belle that Dana had been called into work and Belle seemed okay with being alone with Stella. Belle had said that she would be in her room writing all morning while Stella taught an online class for the Police Academy. The thought of teaching made her restless but it was only until she went back in three weeks time. Her first class hadn’t been too bad, she had good students and they were very interested but today’s class were little shits who just pissed Stella off. One of her colleagues had mentioned that this class was terrible and Stella had hoped she wouldn’t be scheduled to teach them but her wish wasn’t granted. 

Stella headed back upstairs and had a quick shower. Belle decided she would stay in her pjs for the morning while she did some writing. Stella had mentioned going into London for lunch and to do some shopping so Belle decided that she would shower before they leave. Stella set up her MacBook on the desk in the study while she waited for the kettle to boil. She filled her travel mug with tea and she was finally ready for her class.

The three hours passed quickly and Stella was grateful. After she put her laptop away, dumped her travel mug in the sink, she headed upstairs to Belle. The door was ajar and she could hear a hair dryer so she knew that Belle had finished in the shower. Belle could sense that she was being watched and she could see Stella smiling when she looked into the mirror. 

She turned the hair dryer off and brushed her shoulder-length hair. Her clothes were laid out neatly on the bed and Stella smiled. Belle loved blouses just like she did. On the bed, there was a black blouse with little white hearts and a pair of black jeans with black heeled ankle boots. Stella left the room so Belle could get dressed. She headed downstairs and slipped on her Chelsea boots which fitted nicely with her jeans. She touched up her makeup and checked she had everything in her handbag. Belle appeared with a suede jacket and a small backpack. Stella didn’t question what she had in that backpack. 

Once they got in the car, Stella turned on the radio and Belle would hum along to most of the songs. Central London was unusually quiet and that eased some of Belle’s anxiety. Stella had parked up, paid for parking and they headed into the quiet streets. Stella took Belle to a boutique and Belle fell in love with the range of blouses available. They spent a long time in the boutique and when they finished, they headed straight to an Italian restaurant for lunch. Stella used this as an opportunity to get to know Belle more.

“So apart from writing, what other things interest you?” Stella said as she sipped on her water.

“I like to draw and sing. I have a blog for new writers and I give them tips or prompts. I also am planning on hosting writing classes when my office is set up.” Belle replied as she fiddled with the straw in her glass of lemonade. 

“Okay, that’s brilliant. Do you like swimming?” Stella had been dying to ask and she thought this would be the right time. 

“Yeah, I haven’t been to a pool in about a year but I would like to start going again.” Belle saw Stella smile. 

“I only asked because I am a swimmer and I try to go weekly. If you ever want to come with me, just let me know.” Stella said just as their waitress brought their food over.

“Oh fuck, this food is gorgeous.” Belle said with her mouth slightly full and all Stella could do was laugh. 

“Watch your language.” Stella said, she was trying to be stern but she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. 

“Sorry. I can have a foul mouth at times.” Belle said after chewing her garlic bread. 

“You and me both but just watch it around Dana.” Stella replied before they went back to eating. 

Stella paid for their lunch and Belle then dragged her to Dune for some new heels even though she had nowhere to wear them. Stella ended up buying a new bag. They stopped by a jeweller’s store and Stella spotted a beautiful promise ring. Belle left Stella by the store and headed into the bookstore next door. 

Belle had purchased some new stationary ,some decor for her office and a new diary and when she returned to the jewellers, Stella came out with a little bag and she knew that Stella had brought that promise ring. They decided to call it a day and headed back to the parking lot. 

They loaded their bags into the boot and then it dawned on Stella that they hadn’t bought Belle a phone. “Fuck” she muttered to herself as she closed the boot. Belle was already in the car and she trusted Belle on her own so she rushed round to the drivers side of the car, opened the door and quickly said “I’m going to go get your phone, we passed the store on the way back here, I’ll be 15 minutes maximum.” Belle nodded and Stella left. To pass the time, Belle pulled out her mini sketchbook and pencils and began to work on a sketch. 

Belle looked up and saw Stella behind the car, she quickly put her sketchbook away and watched Stella get into the car. Stella handed her a box with an iPhone 11 inside. “It’s all been set up, you just need to install whatever apps you want and stuff. The contract is in your name and it’s a monthly plan. I used your card.” Stella spoke quickly as she pulled on her seatbelt. She pressed the button and the car started. “Thank you” Belle said and Stella flashed her a small smile before focusing on driving. 

They arrived home and flopped on the sofa. Their shopping bags were on the floor in the hallway and Belle’s backpack was resting against the coat rack. 

“What time will Dana be home?” Belle asked, pulling Stella out of her thoughts. 

“Not sure. When she works her usual shift, she is home between seven and seven thirty, depending on the traffic.” Stella turned her head on the back of the sofa to face Belle.

“Right, okay.” Belle said quietly and Stella felt anxious so she changed the subject. 

“What are you going to do now? We could watch a film or something?” Stella asked and Belle stood up. “I’m going to my room to work on a sketch.” Belle replied and headed into the hallway to gather her bags. 

Stella heard her bedroom door close and she pulled her phone out to text Scully. 

_ Miss you. me and Belle went shopping. I think I’ve made her uncomfortable or something. Trying not to panic. Love you x  _

She locked her phone and headed into the hallway to take her new belongings upstairs. Stella hid herself in the study, trying to make herself feel less anxious and to stop herself from overthinking. The box that held the promise ring was laying on the desk as she typed up a report on her class from today. She was close to finishing her report when her phone vibrated and it was a text from Dana. 

_ Finished early. Call you in 5. X  _

Stella smiled to herself and finished the report. She was writing an email to the head of the academy when Dana called. She put her on speaker and continued to type. 

“Hi, why do you think you made Belle uncomfortable?” Dana asked and Stella sighed. 

“We had fun shopping but when we got home, she just seemed to clam up and I thought it was something I said or did.” Stella replied, she fiddled with the charger cable as she waited for Dana’s reply. 

“Stell, you’re overthinking. She’s just adjusting like me and you. She’s also been through something traumatic, just give her the space she needs.” Dana replied and Stella felt the tension leaving her body.

“Thank you. She asked for you, well, she asked what time you would be home. I caught her sketching in the car but she put the book away when she saw me and I think whatever she was sketching is for you.” Stella said with a small smile. 

“I’ll go and see her when I get in. What are we doing for dinner?” Scully asked and Stella sent the email. 

“I’ve got fresh salmon in the fridge, I could do salmon and boiled veg.” Stella mentioned and Dana hummed in response. 

“How far away are you?” Stella asked to break the silence. 

“About 15 minutes. See you soon.” Scully said before hanging up, leaving Stella alone in the quiet study. She turned off her laptop, grabbed her phone and headed into the kitchen. She wasn’t going to prepare dinner yet so instead, she went out into the garden and sat on the bench. The autumn sun wasn’t warm but it was still relaxing. The leaves were a beautiful yellow colour and Stella exhaled. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Dana calling her name from the french doors. 

The bench shifted and she felt Dana’s hand on her thigh. They shared a smile before Stella turned back to the tree. Belle’s cabin was going to sit next to the tree and Dana felt Stella relaxing into her touch. Dana knew that Stella would struggle with adjusting but Stella has been doing well. Scully squeezed Stella’s thigh before speaking, “Let’s go inside. I’m going to have a bath and then we can cook dinner. I’ll see Belle before I run the bath though. You’re doing great, my love.” 

Stella couldn’t respond in words so she pressed a soft kiss to Dana’s lips. They headed inside together and parted ways. Dana headed upstairs and knocked on Belle’s door. “Belle, it’s Dana, can I come in?” Dana spoke to the door and within seconds, she was met with Belle’s face. 

Belle hugged Dana before guiding her into the room. Dana smiled and sat down on the bed, watching Belle order her pencils before picking up her sketchbook. “So I’ve been working on this sketch since last night and I wanted to show you. There’s a picture of you and Stella in the hallway that caught my eye and I decided to sketch it from memory. It’s not finished but I wanted to show you.” Belle commented before handing the sketch book to Dana. 

Dana had a feeling it was the picture from Paris and it was. Her and Stella took a weekend break to Paris for Stella’s birthday and a very nice french lady took some photos of them. The one in the hallway was their favourite and the sketch was brilliant. All the details were nearly spot on and Dana felt herself welling up. 

“This is beautiful, when will you have it finished by?” Dana said and Belle blushed.

“In a day or two. I was going to give it to Stella. When we were out today, I brought a frame for it so it could sit on her desk at work or something.” Belle replied as she sat next to Dana. 

“I think I upset Stella earlier. She asked if I wanted to watch a film with her but I implied that I wanted to be alone.” Belle whispered and Dana turned to her, taking her hand. 

“You didn’t upset her. She is adjusting, like you are. Please don’t be afraid to express your feelings with us. Now Stella is cooking us dinner and I think we should go and pester her, what do you say?” Dana grinned and Belle chuckled. 

“That sounds like fun.” Belle replied and they raced downstairs together. Dana nearly fell and they both started giggling uncontrollably. They heard Stella sigh and their laughter continued.


	5. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming home from work has never felt better.

Weeks have passed and the little family has fallen into a routine. Belle has started her degree in creative writing, Scully is still working at the hospital but has taken time out to teach and Stella was the head of a new police department. Stella had given up teaching as it just didn’t suit her as she preferred being in the field and in charge. Scully and Mulder had been in contact again and he would be spending Christmas with them. Belle had really taken to Mulder and they bonded over conspiracy theories.

At first, Stella hadn’t been happy with Belle interacting with Mulder as she felt he could be toxic and Scully understood this but she reassured Stella that Mulder had changed and ultimately, matured. Of course, he still had his obsessive moments but he was able to control the compulsion. Another thing that had worried Stella was any underlying feelings that Dana may still have for Mulder and she had expressed this with Scully who was very open. She knew that Scully would always have feelings for Mulder and that should have made her jealous but instead, she just accepted it. She had met Mulder for the first time a few months ago and it was awkward at first. Stella had her ice queen persona on and Mulder looked intimidated. For Scully, it was overwhelming but good to see Mulder and catch up on everything. 

The three of them met regularly and then they introduced Belle who was enthralled by Mulder’s love for everything spooky and unexplained. Stella took a while to warm up to Mulder but once the tension had been resolved, they became closer and that’s all Scully ever wanted. Belle had made the mistake of calling Mulder ‘Fox’ and that had made the conversation tense but he didn’t freak out which surprised Scully. 

  
  


Everyday, Stella and Scully would come home to Belle cooking dinner. Belle was happy in the kitchen and her first poetry book had been published on her birthday. They had planned to go out and celebrate but Belle just wanted a small celebration at home. But for Stella, the only thing that mattered was her house was now a home.


End file.
